1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic pressure arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of spindle mounted balancers have been designed over the years having the meaning to simplify and improve the accuracy of manual balancing methods. Attention shall be given to those designed to operate while the spindle is revolving. Such balancers, generally known as unbalance compensators, can be broadly classified into two categories; mechanical and fluid operated. The mechanical types cannot, however, do both large and fine balance corrections at the same time. Such balancing arrangements have been illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,226 (Drake), U.S. Pat. No.4,683,681 (Russ) and the PCT publication number WO82/00353.
Also the following publications present structures belonging to this technological field. The U.S. patent publications 5,174,585 (Rinne), 2,324,225 (Mueller), 2,553,990 (Vidal), 2,652,749 (Hagmeister), 2,794,661 (Sears), 2,826,420 (Klinger), 2,852,287 (Baker), 2,911,222 (Eve), 3,259,020 (Walker), 4,430,017 (Stefanicich) and the UK patent publication 2007550 disclose fastening means for axial bodies based on the idea of using hydraulic pressure in a closed cylindrical space to deform a fastening sleeve and to clamp a tool accurately with high torque.
Releasable hydraulic chucks are widely used to clamp tools and workpieces. However, these clamping means involve problem of oil leaks and they require big size which is causing weight and therefore unbalances.